


I Didn't Order Lace

by ms_josephine



Series: Getting My Groove Back. 30 Day One Word Destiel Prompts Challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dean in Panties, Embarrassed Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, No Smut, Short One Shot, Surprise Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine
Summary: Classic story. Boy orders satin panties. Panties accidentally come with lace. Boy decides to give them a try anyway. His husband has zero objections.





	I Didn't Order Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20- Mistake

This had to be a mistake.

Had to. 

Right?

Dean pulled up his e-mail confirmation. There. It clearly says one pair, satin _briefs_ in forest green. So why the hell did he receive what was obviously a pair of women’s _panties_?

He followed the link to the item listing on the website. Maybe he didn’t read the description properly? Wouldn’t be the first time. Nope. Zero references to lace or the tiny bow on the front band. A quick check of the reviews didn’t mention them either. So, someone, somewhere screwed up. Awesome.

Dammit.

This weekend was his and Cas’s anniversary and he’d really wanted to try something new. Cas always mentioned how much he loved Dean in green and he’d been a little excited thinking about his husband’s reaction when he came out in nothing but those briefs.

He sighed in annoyance as he glared at the scrap of fabric in his hand. His thumb gently rubbed along the front and he lost himself for a moment in how soft it felt. Oh, that would feel glorious against his crotch. He gazed wistfully at the model on his computer screen. Those briefs hugged so nicely and looked so comfortable…

He browsed the website searching for the customer service information. The sooner he returned these, the sooner he’d get the _correct_ pair. The whole time, his thumb never stopped stroking the smooth underwear in his hand. He lifted them up and examined them closely. They really were pretty. Maybe he could…

No. He shut that thought down. No way was he trying on _panties_. 

But… he was here alone. A quick glance at the clock showed Cas wouldn’t get here for at least another hour. He checked the tag. They were his size, but they probably wouldn’t fit anyway. Women’s and men’s sizes were totally different. Besides, he’d never get his dick to fit in this little thing. No. Forget it.

 _But_ … he would never know if he didn’t try. He chewed his lip as he stared at the lace. Panties and briefs were pretty much the same thing, right? This pair may fit a bit tight, and he could just pretend that the lace wasn’t there. Maybe he wouldn’t even like the feeling of the satin once he got it on. Better to at least find out before he went through the whole return process only to be disappointed when the right thing came in. Yea, that would be the smart thing to do. 

He steeled himself before eventually getting undressed. He stood naked and reached for the underwear. He became nervous again as he stared at the bow on the front. What the hell had he been thinking?

It’s ok. It’s ok. It’s not a big deal. You’re all alone here. Nobody has to know. Quit being such a bitch, Winchester. You’re a strong, sexy man. A little pair of panties isn’t gonna change that. 

With newfound determination, he pulled them on. They were a bit snug and his junk required some adjustments to fit properly, but he finally turned to check them out in the mirror on the back of the bedroom door.

Well now. They actually didn’t look too bad. He looked pretty damn good as a matter of fact. The lace wasn’t _that_ terrible. It framed his butt really well. And wow. Whenever he shifted, the satin rubbed so nicely over his cock. He watched his reflection as he stroked himself through the fabric. That felt fucking amazing. Oh, he was definitely ordering more of these. 

It was as he stood there, dick stiffening in his hand, that Cas walked in the door.

“Dean are you in…” his voice trailed off as he noticed Dean.

Oh shit. How the hell was he gonna explain this? “H-hey Cas. Um… I was just… well…” any second now he was going to burst into flames. He was blushing so fiercely, he could see the color creeping down his chest in the mirror. He sifted his weight, but that caused his dick to pop out of the side of the panties since he was still a little hard. Cas’s eyes zeroed in on it and Dean watched the beautiful blue disappearing as they dilated. 

“Hello Dean.” His husband’s voice had deepened further in arousal and Dean had to repress a shiver. “I see you opened your gift without me.”

His gift…? “What? You knew I ordered these?”

Castiel finally looked up and narrowed his eyes. “Dean, _I_ ordered these for you. That’s why I’m home early. I got the delivery notification and had _hoped_ to get them before you did. Although… at the moment, I’m not complaining.” His heated gaze returned to Dean’s lower half and he tilted his head as he took in his ass. “Mmm. I’m glad my hunch was right. You look delicious in those.”

Letting out a nervous chuckle, Dean explained, “Actually, I ordered a pair of underwear too. Same color and everything, except they didn’t have the lace. Thought this was them.”

“I see. Well, do you like them?”

He bit lip again as he looked down at himself. “I mean, I guess so. They’re really soft and I feel… kinda sexy. Do you like them?” He glanced up hopefully at his husband.

Cas closed the distance between them and put his hands on Dean’s hips. His fingers stoked the smooth fabric as he spoke. “I really do. You said you bought another pair?” He ran his nose along Dean’s jaw as he whispered an affirmation. Castiel hummed and he felt goosebumps erupt on his skin. “Good. I have a feeling we’re about to ruin this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this little fic. 
> 
> Every Kudos gets Dean more panties!


End file.
